Dragonball J
by Jaggeta
Summary: The J stands for "Jaggeta", the main protoganist of this series. Jaggeta is a self-insertion, and his presence will alter the course of Dragonball History. He is a friend of Bardock, and he tricks Frieza sparing his planet from ultimate destruction.


-1**Dragonball J**

_Frieza Saga I_

Episode I: "Bardock's Friends"

{Mess Hall}

A Saiyan with black, spiky hair that came just past his shoulders wearing a black jumpsuit with red armor and shoulder pads with his dark brown tail wrapped around his waist walks into the mess hall of the barracks. The air is bustling with sounds of other Saiyans talking and laughing amongst each other. The Saiyan walks down the aisle passing one table where two Saiyans are arm-wrestling. The Saiyan spots his intended table, where another Saiyan, wearing shoulder-less dark blue armor. The red-armored Saiyan sits on the opposite side of the table from the already-seated Saiyan.

**Red Armored Saiyan: **How's it going, Bardock?

The hall falls silent, the two Saiyans that were arm wrestling stop and look over at the red armored saiyan with their mouths a gape.

**Bardock: **[angered tone] What did you say?  
**Red Armored Saiyan: **[looks around at the silent Saiyans staring back at him] My apologies, Commander Bardock. [bows in humility]  
**Bardock: **You need to learn some respect.

Bardock stands up and points to a door in the corner.

**Bardock: **This way, runt! [grabs the red armored Saiyan by his collar and throws him through the door]

As Bardock exits the room, one of the arm-wrestling Saiyans slam the other's arm to the table.  
**  
Victorious Saiyan: **Haha! I win!  
**Loser Saiyan: **Wait! That's not fair! I wasn't even looking!

The room returns to its normal noisy level.

{Park}  
Outside in a wooded park near the barracks, the red-armored Saiyan stands up, dusts his armor off and looks at Bardock walking toward him.

**Red-Armored Saiyan: **Jeez, Bardock, was that really necessary.  
**Bardock: **Yes, Jaggeta! How many times do I have to tell you to address me as your commanding officer when we are in public?  
**Jaggeta: **I'm sorry, Bardock. It's just that I keep forgetting. I won't do it again.  
**Bardock: **See that you don't, I can't have everyone laughing at me because I treat my soldiers like family instead of soldiers.  
**Jaggeta: **Yes, sir!  
**Bardock: **[a smirk appears on his face] Besides, I needed an excuse to leave that mess of a mess hall.  
**Jaggeta: **Glad I could help.

A twig snaps nearby.

**Jaggeta: **What's that?  
**Bardock: **Nothing, Jaggeta. It's probably just a squirrel.

The sound of leaves russling as a result of someone dashing quickly around.

**Jaggeta: **That's no squirrel!

Jaggeta and Bardock get in a fighting stance back to back as they wait for this mysterious being to make a move. A silhouette appears in front of Jaggeta and it steps forward. Jaggeta charges an energy ball and hurls at the silhouette.

**Silhouette: **No, wait!

The Silhouette deflects the ball high into the air. The Silhouette steps into the light.

**Bardock: **Tora! See, Jaggeta! I told you there was nothing to worry about.  
**Tora: **Yeah, Jaggeta, why are you so jumpy, all the time.

**Jaggeta: **Why were you sneaking around anyway?  
**Tora: **I wasn't sneaking I…  
**Jaggeta: **[getting in Tora's face] Are you calling me a liar!  
**Tora: **[getting back in Jaggeta's face] Why don't you get out of my face, banana breath!  
**Jaggeta: **What? I should kill you where you stand!  
**Tora: **I'd like to see you try! You wouldn't last two seconds against me!

Bardock watches his two friends argue in each others face with an annoyed look on his face, when he notices a twinkle high in the air. He looks up and he chuckles and returns his eyes on his two arguing friends this time with a smug look on his face.

**Jaggeta: **….Well, how about we find out for sure, twinkle toes!  
**Tora: **Anytime! Anyplace, Jaggeta! Name it!

At this point, Bardock can barely contain his laughter as he looks up again to see the twinkle is actually the same energy ball that Tora had deflected earlier. The ball gets larger as it gets closer and closer.

**Jaggeta: **How about right here! RIGHT NOW!  
**Tora: **Fine by me!

Bardock finally can't contain himself, and he explodes in laughter. Tora and Jaggeta look at Bardock.

**Jaggeta: **Bardock, what is so funny?  
**Tora: **Yeah, Bardock? What gives?  
**Bardock: **[holding back laughter] Well, I could tell you, but it might be a little…_over your heads_. [laughs even louder]  
**Jaggeta: **[scratches head] I don't get it.  
**Tora: **He probably caught a good look at your face, and couldn't help himself.

**Jaggeta: **Why, you little?

A whistling sound is heard overhead. Jaggeta and Tora look up to see the energy ball is coming right at them.

**Jaggeta and Tora: **huh?

The ball stops just in between Tora and Jaggeta.

**Tora: **What the…

The ball explodes sending both Tora and Jaggeta flying back. Tora hits the ground and slides a couple more feet, while Jaggeta slams into the trees behind him, and his head hits a thick tree and then slides down the trunk and sits dazed on the ground. Bardock looks at his two unconscious friends and another wave of laughter takes over. The two Saiyans rise to their feet to see Bardock laughing at them.

**Jaggeta: **So you think it's funny, do ya?  
**Bardock: **No, it's hilarious! You should have seen your faces! [laughs]  
**Tora: **That was some attack there, Jaggeta, to bad it blew up in your face!

**Jaggeta: **Yeah, I forgot about it after you deflected it, but if you want the full tour, I can blow your face up again.  
**Tora: **Okay then, try it!

Jaggeta charges another energy ball. A smirk appears on his face, he prepares to throw the ball, but just as he was about to let it go, Bardock intervenes.

**Bardock: **Jaggeta!  
**Jaggeta: **Oh, why?  
**Bardock: **Not here, this grove is too beautiful to be ruined by battle, I know of a perfect place, a private training area for commanders. That means we have to go inside, and I'm your commander and should be treated as such. Looks at Jaggeta

**Jaggeta: **Let's go, I want to put Tora in his place!  
**Bardock: **Very well, follow me.

Bardock turns around and walks to the door of the barracks. Jaggeta and Tora stand behind him in a triangular formation. Bardock opens the door to the still congested mess hall, and walks through, the light from outside makes them into silhouettes to the other Saiyans inside as they see Jaggeta and Tora both a head taller than Bardock walk in behind him. As they make their way through the crowded mess hall to the corridor on the other side, Jaggeta has an all-to-noticeable cocky grin on his face.  
[To be Continued]

_**What is Jaggeta hiding? Is he really more powerful than Tora? Find out next time on the next episode of Jaggeta!**_

**Power Levels**

**Jaggeta: **6,000

**Bardock: **6,000

**Tora: **4,000

**Victorious Saiyan: **2,000

**Loser Saiyan: **1,500


End file.
